La joven misteriosa
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Al Cazador del Bosque Encantado le encanta relajarse en el bosque. Pero, una noche, hallará algo que más que un animal salvaje.


_**Disclaimer**: Nada del Bosque Encantado me pertenece. Todo eso le corresponde a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis y a todos los autores de estos maravillosos cuentos. _

_** Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_

_Dedicado especialmente a **Nalnya**, quien me inspiró a escribir esto. Espero que te guste ;D_

* * *

**La joven misteriosa**

* * *

**I**

El cielo oscuro de la noche está despejado. Cientos de miles de estrellas danzan alrededor de la reluciente luna llena. Tan sólo su luz plateada ilumina el Bosque Encantado.

Te gusta pasear en plena oscuridad. Te sientes más libre que nunca cuando lo haces. Apenas se escuchan ruidos, puesto que sabes que la Madre Naturaleza duerme ahora plácidamente. Tan sólo algunos pequeños animales nocturnos merodean por la zona, pero eso es algo que jamás te ha preocupado. Al contrario, te agrada esa compañía. Escuchas ulular a un búho y observas con detenimiento cada movimiento que da el ave. Silencioso, te percatas de que tiene a punto de mira una presa fácil que en unos instantes será atrapada. Todo ha sido demasiado sencillo y rápido. Intuyes cómo el búho sonríe triunfante ante su pequeño trofeo y observas cómo el roedor que tiene entre las patas intenta aferrarse de las garras de su predador sin mucho éxito.

.

* * *

** II**

Todo está demasiado tranquilo. Te sientas bajo un árbol y escuchas el sonido susurrante de las hojas bailando al son del viento. Cierras los ojos y dejas que los demás sentidos hagan su trabajo. Es tan relajante que te adormece. De pronto, escuchas un extraño ruido. Aguzas tu oído y te concentras. Sabes que hay animales salvajes, pero algo te dice que se trata de algo mayor. Abres los ojos de golpe y te colocas el carcaj. Dudas de tener que usarlo, pero toda precaución es poca. Escuchas un gruñido detrás tuya y te pones en pie de un salto. Miras a tu alrededor y no ves nada, pero sabes que algo te acecha no muy lejos de donde te hallas.

Y es entonces cuando lo ves.

Un enorme lobo se coloca frente a ti y te observa con fiereza. Te muestras impasible ante él con la suficiente confianza de que no te hará nada.

.

* * *

**III**

Todo ocurre muy rápido. No has tenido más remedio que dispararle una flecha en propia defensa. Por suerte para aquella bestia no será mortal. La noche continúa con su manto oscuro y apenas consigues ver nada. Te acercas lentamente hacia el animal que ahora está tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Buscas a tientas la flecha clavada y, de pronto, sientes cómo el cuerpo del lobo va disminuyendo de tamaño y transformándose en otra cosa. Te apartas un poco y entrecierras los ojos para poder ver qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Niegas con la cabeza al percatarte de lo que se trata. De inmediato, le sacas la flecha incrustada en el costado y taponas la hemorragia que no para de emanar. El miedo que antes desconocías te recorre ahora todo el cuerpo. Te quitas el abrigo y se lo pasas por encima.

No puedes dejar de pensar que aquella bestia sea en realidad una muchacha.

.

* * *

**IV**

Suerte que tu cabaña no está muy lejos y llegas en seguida. La posas de inmediato en tu cama con suma delicadeza. Respiras aliviado al comprobar que la hemorragia ha cesado, pero hay que limpiarle igualmente la herida. Sin perder más tiempo, le echas un ungüento que sueles tener para estas ocasiones y vendas la laceración.

A la luz de la chimenea percibes más detalladamente que es una muchacha joven. La observas unos minutos y te dices a ti mismo que no podrá tener más de diecisiete años. Tomas un poco de aire y cierras los ojos. El sentimiento de culpabilidad te invade el cuerpo y piensas en que podría haber sido peor. Sacudes la cabeza y te dices a ti mismo que lamentándote no vas a hacer que la chica se cure antes. Coges un trapo húmedo y se lo pasas por la frente perlada en sudor.

Ahora toca esperar a que despierte pronto.

.

* * *

**V**

Pasan varios días hasta que la muchacha abre los ojos. Mira a su alrededor y parpadea sin cesar, queriendo situarse. Sus ojos grisáceos pasean por cada rincón de la cabaña hasta que dan con los tuyos; se te queda mirando unos segundos y frunce el ceño. Da un respingo y, antes de que pueda soltar un grito, te acercas a ella y le ofreces un cuenco de sopa que has hecho. Tras pensárselo lo acepta decidida.

Al terminar, te da las gracias con una sonrisa sincera. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero un dolor punzante en su abdomen se lo impide. La venda hace que comprenda el por qué está allí. Se recuesta en la cama y rompe a llorar. Te sientas en la cama y le secas la lágrima que le cae por el rostro; sabes lo que está pensando.

—Yo no creo que seas un monstruo—susurras mientras la joven te dedica otra sonrisa.

.

* * *

**VI**

Te despiertas a medianoche, alertado por un grito que la joven acaba de dar. Lleva varias noches pasándolo mal a causa de una infección en la herida. Te levantas de la mecedora y te aproximas a ella. Ves que está empapada en sudor y coges inmediatamente un trapo que humedeces con agua fresca; se lo pasas delicadamente por el ferviente rostro mientras ella susurra un nombre: Peter.

Es en ese momento cuando reparas en que ni siquiera sabes su nombre; y casi lo prefieres así. Tarde o temprano ella tendrá que marcharse y lo mejor es no encariñarse. Levantas un poco la manta para poder cambiarle la venda y el aire fresco hace que se despierte. Te mira impasible mientras le echas un ungüento y se pregunta cómo es que sabes tanto de esas cosas. Le sonríes mientras le tapas la herida y la cubres con la manta.

—Mi padre era sanador. Te pondrás bien.

.

* * *

**VII**

Antes que despierte, te adentras al bosque en busca de algo para comer. Después de varios días a base de sopa de hierbas, crees que ya podrá ingerir algo sólido. Tras cazar dos conejos, regresas a la cabaña. Pones algo de leña en la chimenea y comienzas a preparar un guiso.

El aroma que desprende hace que se despierte. Se pone en pie y se sienta en una silla, junto a la mesa. Lleva tu ropa puesta y, aunque le está grande, piensas que le sienta bien. Terminas de hacer el estofado y le sirves un plato. Lo huele, arruga la nariz y sale corriendo de la cabaña, sin decir nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresa con las hojas de un arbusto; las machaca y lo añade a la carne. Te incita que lo pruebes y lo haces. Está bueno.

—Mi abuela es cocinera—pronuncia por primera vez, sonriente—. Ahora sabe mucho mejor.

.

* * *

**VIII**

Poco a poco va llegando el momento de que marche; una parte de ti se niega a aceptarlo. Has pasado demasiadas horas velando por ella, que sientes la necesidad de protegerla en todo momento. Ya no está frágil, ahora es fuerte, pero la ves débil cuando duerme. Al menos las pesadillas han cesado y descansa del tirón. Te quedas contemplándola sin entender por qué lo haces. No sabes nada de ella, ni la vida que lleva. Mas no te importa; sólo quieres abrazarla, sentirla cerca tuya, verla sonreír cada mañana cuando despierte y hacerle olvidar lo que en verdad es. Porque, ante todo, te importa más bien poco ese detalle.

Notas cómo se da media vuelta. Abre los ojos, sonríe al ver que la estás observando y se echa a un lado de la cama. Aceptas su propuesta y te tumbas a su lado, abrazándola y esperas a que el sueño se apodere de ti.

.

* * *

**IX**

Te despiertas sobresaltado cuando su lado de la cama está vacío. Miras alrededor y no hay ni rastro de ella. Temes que haya decidido marcharse sin despedirse y que jamás vuelvas a verla más. El corazón te da un vuelco y, de un brinco, sales de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

Y la ves.

Está cortando leña con tanta destreza que te asombra. Te echas a reír en parte aliviado por tenerla aún allí. Ella te mira al escucharte y sonríe extrañada. Cruzas el umbral de la entrada y, en dos zancadas, te quedas frente a ella. Y la abrazas; te separas de ella y la miras. Sonríes al ver que su mirada ya no es triste; y, sin pensártelo más, la besas.

Piensas por un momento que se pueda apartar de golpe, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, se aferra más a ti con la intención de saborear mejor tus labios.

.

* * *

**X**

Detestas las despedidas. Sientes que algo dentro de ti también se irá con ella. Aún así, debes dejarla marchar. Comprendes que su familia la estará esperando.

Vuestra última noche ha sido única, especial y, sobre todo, mágica. Al ver que estás despierto, te sonríe, te besa y sale de la cama, mostrándote con todo su esplendor su cuerpo desnudo. También te levantas, te colocas tras ella y la abrazas. Le apartas el pelo azabache del hombro y se lo besas con delicadeza. Se da media vuelta y comienza a besarte.

Maldices por dentro tener que dominarte y te apartas; sabes que, de continuar, acabaríais de nuevo en la cama. Pero te controlas. Se viste con la ropa que le diste y se prepara para partir. Te ofreces a acompañarla, pero prefiere ir sola.

—Dime al menos tu nombre—consigues decir en un hilo de voz.

—Roja—dice con una dulce voz—. Me llamo Roja.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**NDA**: Pues esto es lo que me ha salido. _

_En un principio, iba a escribir sobre Jefferson y Ruby, pero no se me ocurría nada decente, así que pensé que mejor cambiar una de las dos partes. Como quería escribir igualmente sobre Ruby, me decanté por buscarle una nueva pareja. Y, entre todos los personajes, Graham o, en este caso, el Cazador, era perfecto para ella, ya que él era amigo de los lobos y, como ella se convierte en uno, me ha parecido la pareja ideal para ponerme a escribir._

_He de añadir que cada viñeta contiene exactamente 155 palabras cada uno. Sí, me gusta complicarme la vida, no sé por qué. xD Pero me ha gustado la idea, así que, doble reto para mí. Así que, al ser diez viñetas, en total son 1.550 palabras lo que contiene el fic, entrando, claro está, en el mínimo permitido en las bases del reto._

_En fin, no me sigo enrollando más. Sólo espero que me hagáis saber mediante un review si os ha gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. O si no lo ha hecho, también me lo podéis comunicar. xD_

_Eso es todo. Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima. _

_**~Miss Lefroy Black~**_


End file.
